The Legend of Percy Jackson
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Percy Jackson, demigod son of the sea god Poseidon finds himself in the middle of Westeros. The land is filled with killers and back stabbers, how will it react to a demigod with power and morals? Note: Next to no previous knowledge of Percy Jackson series is required to read this story. OP! Percy REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

**NOTE: You need minimum to almost nill knowledge of Percy Jackson to read this story.**

 **Prologue** **:**

"SHIIIIIIIT!"

Free falling from a height of 100 feet was a tiny figure dawned in armour. His limbs flailed around in vain as he fell faster and faster.

'What the hell is going on?!' the figure cried out in vain as he started to spin around. The sky above and the water below started to mix as he spun faster and faster. But the moment he saw water underneath the young man grew clamn.

'Alright demigod powers, please work!' he thought as his body crashed into the water, breaking the surface as he began to slow down.

The young man was alright, water was his domain and it would never hurt him. He opened his eyes and looked around, the water was pure and clean, such a rare thing to see these days, especially for someone who lived in New York for as long as he as.

The young man took a deep breath and sighed, an ability of his was to breath underwater, so he didn't need to come up for air as he let the water seep into his body and heal him.

The young man wore bronze armour that had been torn apart at the seams. His chest plate had large claw marks on it, the orange shirt he wore underneath was cut up as well. He looked down at his body, there wasn't a scratch on him, thank the Gods for the curse of Achilles.

The curse made him invulnerable, no weapon could pierce his skin, unless they found his mortal spot, the one place where he as vulnerable.

The water slowly healed him from his aches as he swam up to the surface. Breaking the water surface he took a deep breath of real air and was stunned by the oxygen rich atmosphere, it really was a powerful thing.

Looking around he found a shore line a few meters away. Diving back into the water he swam at near sub sonic speeds reaching the land mass in moments. He climbed out of the water, clean as a whistled, his powers dried him as he stepped out.

He was faster than anything else in the water, his name was Percy Jackson, the son of the sea God Poseidon. And he was really really lost. He had fallen out of the sky and landed in the middle of what looks to be a large lake. Surrounding the lake was a dense forest, with pine trees all around.

And it was freezing!

Percy looked around confused as hell, 'all right Jackson what's the last thing you remember? Kronos...you were fighting Kronos and then...and then there was an explosion.'

Now Percy was in the middle of Gods' knows where and with no drachma on hand he had no way of contacting anyone! He felt is pockets and found nothing but Riptide, his pen that could transform into a sword. He was really regretting not joining the boy scouts.

'Okay first things first, I need to find people...unless I'm somewhere without people then I'm screwed,' Percy grumbled, 'no, no, I can't afford to think so negatively. I need to find people, now.'

He had no clue where he was, but it was probably somewhere North as it was right now the middle of summer and yet it was freezing. His best bet would be to travel South, and to follow the Lake. Human civilization were always based around water bodies. Thank you Mrs. Green from 4th grade history class!

Percy looked down at his amrou and sighed in regret, it was useless now, nothing more than weight holding him down. The metal was Celestial bronze and was nearly indestructible. But there was that key word, 'nearly'. Apparently attacks from the Titan of time didn't count.

Percy knew his armour would only hold him down, but he also knew the importance of the metal. This thing was the rarest thing in the world, obtained from Mount Olympus itself! He couldn't just leave it lying around for some mortal to find, he needed to hide it.

He ripped off his armour and tore the leather from the metal. He bundled up the metal into a bundle using the leather to tie them together. Percy jumped into the lake once more and swam to the bottom, he found a unique set of rocks near the center and decided to use that as a landmark.

He swam to the rocks and using his control over the water began digging up a small hole where he buried the celestial metal. He covered the hole and made sure to memorise it properly, didn't want to forget it next time he came back.

Percy then swam up to the surface and searched for North. Finding the Sun slowly rising in the West Percy quickly turned South and began swimming as fast as he could.

He was quick, like an arrow shoot from a bow by the goddess of hunting herself. His speed while at sea was unrivaled, except maybe his father...yeah...he would probably try and show off somehow. Stupid God.

As Percy traveled south of the lake he realised that it was tapering to a close, ending in the mouth of a river rushing to the South. With a smile Percy slipped into the river, allowing the current to increase hs speed down South.

It took a long time, hours must have passed as Percy went along the twists and turns of the river, but eventually he noticed something in on the banks of the River.

The trees were thinning out slowly, he found something! He quickly stopped swimming, slowing down and moving towards the bank of the river. He pulled himself out, dry once more due to his powers, as he slowly walked to the clearing in the trees revealing a large two lane paved road.

It wasn't made of tar, but rather stone like people found in London alleys. Growing worried Percy walked up to the cobble stone road and observed it. There were tracks going up and down the road, to many to count or try and follow properly.

'Might as well keep going South, has proven lucky so far,' Percy decided as he continued to walk South.

It was an hour later when his stomach started to grumble with hunger. Percy had stopped several times to drink water from the river and rejuvenate himself, but his demigod powers could only restore so much. He needed real food right now.

But as Percy walked down the road he saw something just after the bend in the road. He walked quickly towards it finding what looked to be a broken wooden wheel in middle of the road. Growing curious Percy walked forward finding more a trail of broken wooden parts leading him to a destroyed wooden cart pushed off the road.

Growing worried and confused at seeing such an old cart in the middle of the road, Percy walked up to the cart and looked inside. There looked to be personal items inside, clothes and other such materials in, but what was strange was that they all looked so...dirty, and old. It was like it was whoever owned it lived in the 16th century or something. That plus the wooden cart made Percy feel like he was living in amish country.

"AWE!" a woman's cry ran through the forest straddling Percy. The voice yelled again and again calling out for help. And Percy responded as he took off into the forest following the sound of the cries.

The trees were dense as they tried to hide the screams, but Percy's hearing managed to pick up on the woman's cry, no, not a woman, barely older than a girl. She sounded like she was being gaged, but her cries still rang loud.

And then suddenly the trees gave out revealing a camp site. There were big burly men, dressed up in medieval armour with swords and shields at their side. Over the campfire was a pig being spit roasted with tents all around it with a couple of horses tied to a tree by the side. A few men sat around the fire while a few were over one corner were an elderly couple was tied up in chains and gagged with tears running down their eyes.

And when Percy saw what those men were doing he grew angry.

The men stood around in a circle, surrounding a struggling girl that was bound by ther hands, her legs kicking while the man sitting down in front of her laughed. Her brown eyes were red from crying, her hair a mess from being pulled on, her dress torn at the bosom with piece of fabric thrown all over the camp site.

"Bit of a fighter this one huh boys?" he joked causing the men around him to laugh. He turned his disgusting face to the girl, "come on lass, give me a little kiss!"

"MPH!" she cried out as the man grabbed her by the ankles and parted her legs. She struggled, but in vain.

"Now this is more like it!" he cried out as he moved to remove his pants. He was going to have his fun, but not if Percy had anything to say about it.

The demigod had no weapons that would be useful against these men, celestial bronze doesn't cut mortals. But luckily for Percy they did have swords.

He moved with the grace of a dancer, the balls of his feet barely touching the ground as he charged at the circle of would-be rapists.

A man near the edges of the circle saw Percy rush at them in the corner of his eyes. "Oye! Look at-" he began to speak as Percy launched a fist into his face while the other grabbed the pommel of his blade.

The man went flying back into his friends as Percy pulled the sword out, freeing it.

"What the hell-" they all noticed Percy now, few began to reach for their weapons, but Percy was faster. He switched the blade to his right hand and moved. He swung the sword across the neck of the closest man to him. The blade cut into his throat, stuck halfway through his jugular as blood began splattering out, covering Percy face with blood.

"Get him!" they cried out as they pulled out their own weapons.

Percy tried to pull out his blade, but it was stuck, at that moment a bandit swung his own blade at Percy's arm, intent on cutting it. But the moment the blade struck Percy's flesh it shattered into pieces.

The bandit looked at his blade in shock, the shattered blade made everyone stop in surprise, everyone except Percy. He put his foot against his first victim's chest and pushed, pulling out his newly acquired sword in a spray of blood.

Percy turned to the other's and spoke up, "I don't want to hurt you all. Leave now and I won't hurt any one of you."

"Get the brat!" the one that was kneeling before the girl yelled, he was presumably the leader.

"AW!" the one to Percy's right yelled out charging the young demigod. Percy moved back, avoiding the swing as the blade itself into the ground. Percy brought his foot down on the blade before bringing his knee up and hitting the assailant up the jaw.

Percy then moved forward into attack, he parried each blade strike from his attackers with grace and precious. Blocking an attack before immediately hitting the attacker with his feet. This knocked the wind out of the in most cases, some even dropped their weapons in surprise.

"I'll kill you you Bastard!" one of them cried out as he tried to spear Percy through the stomach only for the demigod to bat away his strike in the last second and grab the newly disarmed opponent, picking him up with one arm.

"What is he?!" the others asked in horror as Percy threw the man into the oncoming heap of of warriors, knocking them all back on their asses.

"Now will you please not-"

THIWP!

An arrow came flying through the air hitting Percy's torso right above the heart. It would have been fatal, but Percy had marble like skin, thanks to the curse of Achilles, making him invulnerable to such mortal weapons.

He looked up from the newly form hole in his shirt and turned to the archer. The man had his jaw wide open staring in horror at the newly broken arrow.

"What the hell man? This is a new shirt!" Percy cried out, he bent down and picked up a rock throwing it at the archer, but missing by a good ten feet. Percy cursed, his aim needed work.

"Get up!" the leader of the group yelled out, now on his feet and armed with a great sword. As he picked his men off the ground Percy looked to the little girl who had crawled her way to her parents. Her father had one chained hand around her protectively which made Percy smile.

"I'm warning you again," Percy spoke up, "leave, and I won't hurt you. I don't like killing if I can help it, it's not my thing."

"We don't give a fuck what you want boy!" the man yelled as he walked forward with his sword at the ready, "I'm going to shove my blade down your throat! Lets see you survive that!"

"We should leave Garret!" one of his men wanted, "this boy ain't normal!"

"Shut it!" Garret, the big man, yelled. He turned to Percy and charged swinging his blade down in a wide arc. Percy rolled his eyes, he stuck his hand out and caught the blade with his bare hands stopping the man cold.

"Listen, I'm not a very violent person, far from it, I don't like killing people, so take my advice," he squeezed the great sword, "run, run away as far as you can and don't look back. Because if you even think about coming back here, you will regret it," cracks began to appear along the blade as suddenly it shattered in half.

Percy held up the piece and threw it over the man's shoulder imbedding it into a tree trunk across the clearing. "Now...get lost," Percy growled.

"H-he's a monster!"

"Move move move!"

Garrett looked at his broken blade in horror, he looked at Percy stunned, his men pulled him he away, yelling at him to get away from the monster.

They ran away, abandoning their camp site entirely leaving Percy and the imprisoned family behind. Percy sighed, he was glad this didn't end in blood shed, he didn't enjoy killing. He looked down at the only person he killed, his neck cut in half. Percy wondered who he was, what type of family he had.

He felt guilt weigh down on him and suddenly a small voice break through his brooding. "T-thank you ser, you saved our lives," the father spoke up.

Percy looked at the chained up family and realised they were still there. He dropped the blade and walked to them, "are you alright?"

"Aye, we're fine," the man nodded passing his daughter to his wife to hold, "thank you, we thought we were gone before you came."

Percy finally noticed the accent, british, was he somewhere in the U.K.? "It's okay," Percy nodded, "let's get you out of those chains. Do you know where they kept the keys?"

"No," the man shrugged.

"Alright, might as well do it the hard way," Percy picked up the chains and using nis newly increased strength to pull, breaking the chains apart.

"Sorry I can't do anything about the shackles," Percy apologized as the family got to their feet.

"It's fine, we can get a blacksmith to free us," the man smiled as he turned to his daughter whispering into her ears. She nodded as she whispered something back.

"I saw a cart tossed over by the road," Percy pointed behind him, "is that yours?"

"Yes," the man nodded, "they ambushed us, they killed our body gaurd and they took our goods," he pointed at a set of sacks near the tents along with a set of armour that was covered with spilt blood.

"Who are they?" Percy asked.

"Bandits," the man spat, "forest is fucking covered with them. We thought our bodyguard would be strong enough to protect us, but," he looked at the bloodied armour.

"I see…" Percy was confused, bandits, he didn't think he ever heard about bandits in the world. Least of all bandits with swords and arrows.

"My name's Thomas," the man introduced himself, "this is my wife Margaret and my daughter Amelia. Thank you again, if you hadn't come when you did….I heard things about what they do to young girls…."

"It's alright, anyone would have done the same," Percy smiled, "but ah...could you help out? I'm kind of lost."

"Oh course! Please tell me what you need and I'll do my best to help!"

"Well, I was just wondering, do you know where I am?"

"Ah, you're not from around here, I noticed you sound different," Thomas nodded, "how did you get so far in land without knowing where you are?"

"I ah, I kind of got lost," Percy shrugged.

"I see, well you're in the North young man, right in the middle of Stark lands."

Percy blinked, "ah….and ah...well where exactly is that?"

The man blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Where is the North? The North of where?"

"What? The North of Westeros," the man explained wondering how Percy couldn't know this.

"Well….shit," Percy cursed, "do you happen to know a place called America by any chance?"

"What? America? No, can't say I do," Thomas grumbled, "I don't really know much about the rest of the world, maybe you should ask a merchant?"

'That's impossible,' Percy realised, 'it's an english speaking country, probably british by the accent, and yet they have never heard of America?!...Please tell me I didn't travel back in time, please for the love of everything that is good tell me that's not what's happening right now,' he sighed, "Gods this is getting weirder and weirder every second."

The man looked sad as he quickly went to his wife and whispered to them quietly. He then turned to Percy, "I'm sorry ah, mr..."

Percy looked up, "oh? Sorry, my name's Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Yes, Jackson, could you help is? We are heading to Winterfell to sell out goods when we were ambushed, I was wondering if you could help us, just until we get to the castle. I will pay you of course! A silver stag on arrival!"

Percy blinked, "ah...well okay. Winterfell, that's like a city yes?"

"Well… of sorts yes. So are you willing?"

Percy nodded, "sure, why not."

"Marvelous!" the man smiled, he turned to his wife and child instructing them to walk back to the cart while he and Percy carried the sacks of produce. It took three trips to carry all the sacks back to the cart and some time for Thomas fix the wheels of the cart.

Percy went back to the bandit camp one last time checking it over one last time for any left over produce. Just then he noticed the blood stained armour from before, along with the sword Percy had 'obtained'.

Percy knew it was strange wearing another man's armour, but he needed it. Not for protection, no, the cruise took care of that, he needed it because he couldn't keep relying on his curse, the divine world must never be revealed to the mortal world. What he did before was an emergency, but he needed to avoid it again if at all possible.

So Percy took up the armour and quickly dawned it on himself. It was made out of pig iron and very heavy, but it was better than nothing. It was in the european syle, broad single plates across the chest with a heavy helm which Percy forged, it compromised his vision too much.

Percy also looted the body of the bandit he killed, finding three gold coins, they were obviously not drachma, the money he was used to, but something else. It was the currency of this world, and if this world was anything like his than gold was worth a lot.

He also took an extra sword strapping it across his back and a dagger strapped to his leg, both obtained from the killed bandit. He also found a shield near the fire which was painted black, it was heavy and made of oak, but Percy decided against it, after all he was invulnerable.

He also looted the bandit camp site for anything else precious, finding a bag filled with navigation tools. He searched the bag and found a compass, which he took and a map of some kind. He pulled it out and found a detailed lay out of the area he was in. Passes, the road and ever the river Percy came through was marked in here.

The demigod grabbed a bag and put the map inside it along with a bunch of food and some packed meat for later. He was still hungry.

Searching the rest of the tents gave Percy a sleeping mat and a pillow, which was actually filled with feathers...which was a first for Percy.

He also found a box of jewels hidden in the biggest tent there, presumably the leaders. They were rubies, emeralds and the like, Percy knew they would be worth something good, so he took them too.

Percy walked back to the road and by that time Thomas was done fixing the cart and saddled two horses to the cart. He looked at Percy and nodded, "the armour suits you well."

"Thanks," Percy nodded looking at the horses in surprise, he had forgotten about them, "are they all yours?"

"Yes, but this one is yours," the man brought forth a third horse for Percy. It was brown with patches of white present here and there with a mane of white hair, "the bandits must have stolen him from someone else because he sure isn't mine. But I figured you could use it," he said giving Percy the reigns.

Percy took the reigns and smiled, "well hello there, what's your name?"

The horse neighed, " _I'm called Buttercup, what's yours?_ "

Percy smiled, yes he could speak to horses, it was one of the perks when your father was the creator of all horses. "Hello Buttercup, my name's Percy Jackson."

The horse looked surprised, " _you can understand me?!_ "

Percy laughed, "yes, yes I can."

" _How?!_ "

Percy shrugged, "it's a gift."

"Ah, are you alright Jackson?" Thomas asked looking very worried.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, sorry to worry you, just having a conversation with Buttercup over here," Percy smiled patting the horse's snout, he climbed onto the horse like he had been doing it all his life. He gently motion her to turn around, and the horse obeyed without question.

"Amazing," Thomas gapped, "I have never seen someone command a new horse so quickly!"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I'm good with horses, plus they kind of like me."

" _You still haven't told me how you can understand me!_ " Buttercup whined.

" _Wait, he can understand us?!_ " the two horses pulling Thomas' cart asked in surprise.

Percy rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long ride. As he rode besides' Thomas' cart he wondered just where he was, the world was a strange place, and he most certainly didn't like the fact he was here without any sort of explanation.

'This certainly is a strange place,' Percy thought, 'Westeros...sounds lame.'

* * *

 **Well how was that? Did you like this little taste of what it would be like with Percy in such a place? This is just a one shot so far, please do tell me if I should write more as the idea just seems so good! I mean just imagine Percy pushing back the Iron born navy with his powers alone!**

 **And then imagine he fighting with Dany!**

 **Also I haven't decided on WHEN Percy arrives, I thought maybe just before the firt story begins, but I'm also partial to starting it a lot sooner, like maybe before Jon Arryn dies. What do you think? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sun was setting in the sky as Percy and the cart he guided journeyed along, what Percy came to know, the 'King's Road'. Apparently it was something akin to a national highway this place had, the only thing which looked like a proper road.

Over the day Percy had interrogated Thomas the farmer for any and all information he could give him. This land was called the North, apparently it was always cold. It was ruled by the great and honorable house of Stark.

Thomas had gone on and on about how great the Stark's were, how honourable and brave, the guy couldn't shut up about them. Even when Percy tried to ask about other parts of the continent he was continuously denied.

But he did get a few things. One, the continent, Westeros, was divided into seven countries, or in Thomas' words, 'kingdoms'. Spratly Percy was stuck in a world still in the dark ages. Joy.

Two, the kingdom weren't ruled by kings, but by lords, who reported to the king, who was living way down South. Apparently the seven kingdoms were conquered by some guy with dragons, which made Percy curious as even he, a demigod, had never seen such a magical creature in real life. He had seen a horse with wings and a storm the size of a mountain, but no dragons.

The Tarrareans...no, wait, Targaryen's, yes, that was it, God's these new names were so annoying to learn and pronounce. Anyway the dragon family took over the seven kingdoms and ruled for a long time. But recently the latest king went mad, threatened to burn everyone alive and was overthrown with help from the great house Stark.

And three, people will fucking kill you for your shoes in this place if you didn't watch your back.

"We'll stop here for the night," Thomas said as he pulled his cart over to the side of the road before getting down.

"Right," Percy said as he climbed down patting Buttercup, "thanks for today Buttercup, can I get you anything?"

" _Well some water would be nice,_ " the horse neighed.

Percy smiled, "right,Mr. Thomas do you happen to have some water? Buttercup here is thirsty."

"Oh? Sorry but no," Thomas sighed as even his horses neighed in remorse, "the bandits took our supply, we'll just have to survive without it for the night."

"But I can't cook anything without water," Thomas's wife, Margaret who previously never said a word spoke up.

"We'll have to just manage," Thomas said rashly silencing the woman. Percy narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the way he spoke to her, but he supposed if he didn't hurt her it was none of his business.

Percy sighed, "isn't the river anywhere close?"

"Aye, but it's about an hour's walk that way," Thomas pointed into the forest, "and it isn't a good idea going there at night. It's risky enough us staying out here so close to the road at night, but I think you gave those bandits enough reason not to try again."

"Right," Percy nodded as he walked up to the edge of their newly created camp site. He closed his eyes and allowed his demigod side to take over, searching for water underneath him. His father was the lord of all water, that didn't just mean sea water or water bodies. And after a few seconds of searching Percy felt a deep vein of water deep underground.

Percy pressed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes focusing on making the water slowly rise up towards the surface, pushing the earth to the side, creating a pillar of water slowly rising to the surface.

'And now to sell it,' Percy told himself as he noticed Thomas and his family sending him odd looks. He couldn't just make the water come out spurting like a geyser, he had to sell them on the idea it was naturally formed.

Percy stopped just before the surface and stood back up. He drew his blade and plunged it into the ground, using it as a lever to shovel the mud out of the way. He dug and dug until he managed to break into the water well he created.

"Hey guys check it out! I found water!" Percy smiled as he removed his blade using his hands to remove more dirt to create a puddle of pure water.

"Amazing!" Thomas cheered, "how did you find it?!"

"My father er...he has a knack for these things, I picked up a few things thanks to him," Percy said as he got up and moved to Buttercup, "here you go girl, one puddle of fresh water."

The horses thanked Percy, which was odd considering to Thomas and his families it just seemed like a bunch of horses were neighing at Percy was blushed red. Margaret was able to make soup with the water and the food Percy stole from the bandits, it wasn't great, but it was something.

The sky began to darken as Margaret and her stil mute daughter Amelia slept in their cart while Thomas and Percy sat around the small camp fire they made to heat up their dinner.

"Back there, with the bandits," Thomas began, "why….why did you let them go?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked already knowing the answer.

"They hurt my daughter, they were about to rape her," he spat, "they deserved death. Why did you let them go?"

"Because I don't like killing," Percy replied honestly, "I've killed before but….I don't like it."

"They deserved to die! Of all the people in the world to die they were the most deserving!"

"And I have no right to make that call," Percy spat back, "I'm not an executioner."

"It didn't look that way when you killed that man with that sword," Thomas said eyeing the blade on Percy's hip.

"I killed a man, yes, but because of that the rest realized I wasn't to be taken lightly and ran. I don't kill without reason, nor do I have a reason. What they did was horrifying, yes, but...but justice is more important than revenge."

"Have your daughter almost raped and tell me if you feel the same," Thomas growled. Percy meet his eyes and saw hate, not to him, but the bandits tha did this to his family. Silence reigned between them until Thomas spoke again, "let me give you some free advice...this land is not like any you know. You are soft, you were probably raised that way, it is not wrong, but the way you think it's too green. You will not last the winter, and believe me, winter is coming."

"Kindness is not a weakness," Percy argued.

"It is here. The next time you see bandits don't hesitate, don't stop, kill them all and hang their heads from the trees as a warning," Thomas grolwed.

Percy didn't understand where all this hate was suddenly coming from. Maybe he was just keeping it hidden all this while, not wanting to show his daughter this side of him, but now that he was alone…

"Tell me about your land Percy," Thomas finally said after a long time, presumably after he worked through all that anger, "what is this...America you talk off?"

Percy smiled, "well it's very big, and it isn't anything like Westeros I'll tell you that much. It's a democracy, not a monarchy."

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"It means we don't have lords and ladies, we elect our rulers."

"You elect your rulers?" Thomas asked with wide unblinking eyes, "but how can that be? What rights do they have to rule?"

"Well usually they are highly educated people," Percy explained, "and people vote for the ones who they believe is the proper ruler. The person who gets more than half the people of his or her side wins and they get to run the government for a certain time."

"Fascinating," Thomas nodded as he continued to ask Percy about America into the night. Eventually it got very later, Thomas was getting sleep and Percy was finally feeling the result of the day's work.

Thomas got up and stretched with a yawn, "I'll see you tomorrow Jackson, get a good night's rest."

Percy nodded, "right, you too Mr. Thomas."

"And I apologize if I seemed a little...harsh on you Jackson, I didn't mean to be upset it's jus-"

"-It's fine sir, I understand," Percy smiled, "now get some rest, you'll need it."

The man nodded as he walked back to his cart as Percy reached into his back and took out the sleeping mat he 'procured' from the bandits. As he unrolled it however a sharp noise broke through the silence of the night.

Thwip!

Percy recognized the sound of an arrow being released immediately. He ducked and rolled, looking up to see the arrow sticking in the tree behind him only to find nothing there.

"J-Jackson," came the weak voice of Thomas as Percy heard the sound of the man falling on his back.

"Thomas? Thomas?!" came Margaret's hysterical voice as Percy got on his feet running to the cart only to find Thomas on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Papa!" Amelia cried out as she leaped down holding her father's hand in tears.

Percy drew his blade when suddenly someone tackled him from behind throwing him into the ground.

His blade was knocked out of reach as suddenly another man jumped on top of Percy dog piling him onto the ground.

"This is for Adrian!" the man on Percy cried out as he drew a dagger bringing it down on Percy's neck.

"Awe!" the demigod cried jerking his neck up, his skin hadn't broke, but the dagger had.

"How is he doing this?!" they cried in shock as Percy pushed himself up, throwing the two men off his back.

He reached around and grabbed the handle of his second blade on his back and drew it out. He turned around seeing the bandits from before charge out of the forest lines. Two were facing Percy, two were heading to the cart and four remained behind with arrows pointed at them.

Percy moved, there was no hesitation in his movements now, he gave them mercy once, but not this time. Thomas was right, Percy was too soft. The demigod charged them head on the one with the broke dagger ran away while the other attacked with his own blade.

Percy ducked under the man's swing and brought his blade up cleaving the man from the groin to to his neck, spilling his guts out as blood poured out. Percy spartan kicked the man to the ground, stepping over his body as he charged at the cart.

"Get away from her!" Margaret yelled as she tried to protect her daughter from being taken away again. She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled, failing to keep the men from dragging them both away.

"Shut the bitch up!" one of the two men pulling Amelia away yelled to the archers. They however didn't move staring in awe. The man looked confused, "oye! I said shoot the bitch!"

"Behind you!" the archers yelled pointing over the men's shoulder. He turned just in time to see Percy use the cart as a step to jump up into the air bringing his blade down across the man's neck, cleaving it in half.

The man's head rolled along the floor, the other man stared at his decapitated partner in horror. "Fuck this!" he yelled as he let Amelia go and tried to run only to find Percy's fist flying to his face knocking him out cold.

Percy looked at the remaining men, one with a broken dagger, four archers by the trees and now that he focused, he also noticed the bandit leader standing there with a look of rage on his face.

"Fire everything!" the giant man yelled out. The four archers knocked their bows and aimed, firing their arrows at them.

Percy acted on instinct, he stepped in front of Amelia with arms spread out. One arrow broke through his chest piece, but not through his skin. One stuck his right hand and bounced off. And one missed completely.

But the fourth arrow, the fourth sailed past Percy's head and pierced through Margaret's head dropping her like a sack of potatoes.

"Mother!" Amelia cried out as she turned in horror to see her mother died alongside her father. Percy looked on in horror at the orphaned girl as rage filled him up inside.

He turned to the men by the trees, and they swore if there ever was a time they were afraid it was then.

"Move into the trees!" the leader ordered as he turned and ran into the forest, sure Percy wouldn't follow him there. They were wrong. Percy had been hunting in forests since he was 12, hunting other demigods in mock battles, and these bandits weren't demigods.

Percy ran at them with such speed the archer's hadn't had time to run, weighed down by their gear. He beheaded one and punched another's face in knocking him out cold missing a few teeth.

He tackled another into the ground, grabbing his head and smashing it into the ground. Perry heard his neck snap, he was dead, that left three more men.

The man with the dagger fell to Percy's blade next. He didn't even see the demigod comeig as he descended upon him like a shadow. Percy rammed his blade through his spine pinning him to the ground before pulling the blade out.

He found the last archer and the leader of the bandits standing side by side as they looked around horrified. Every shadow they jumped at, the archer fired four arrows so far into complete darkness. Every time something moved between the trees the archer flinched.

Percy however had no intention of playing with them. He walked out from behind the tree.

"There he is!" the bandit leader yelled out pointing Percy out.

The archer snapped to attention and fired an arrow at him. Percy stretched his neck to the left, the arrow went flying past his head, not even gracing his check.

The demigod drew his blade overhead and swung it forwards with all his might. The blade flashed as it spun forward hilt over tip, the archer tried to move, but the blade whizzed by too quickly implanting itself into his chest knocking him over.

"No-no!" the leader cried as he turned to Percy in rage, "I'll kill you!" he charged Percy with both arms swinging. He thought since Percy was unarmed he had the upper hand in hand to hand combat. He was wrong.

The man threw a punch at Percy's face, the demigod stepped to the side, got into his defenses and rammbed his fist up into the bandit's gut. It was hard, like a ball made out lead. The leader started to dry heave, his stomach had been compressed tightly, he fell onto his hands and knees struggling to catch his breath.

Percy reached down and grabbed a fist full of his hair, he pulled the man up and looked into his eyes, "you killed two people tonight. You made a little girl an orphan. Why should I let you live?"

"W-who are you to judge me?"the man spat, "you killed my men."

"They weren't good men."

"Who are you to decide that?"

Percy looked at the man in silent contemplation, "you're right...I'm no one. I don't have the right to judge if you are worthy of death or not. But I know someone who is."

The bandit looked confused, "what are you-"

Percy fist smashed into his face knocking him out cold. Percy threw him over his shoulder as he carried him back to the cart. On the way back he found the other archer he knocked into the ground and carried him too.

He walked to the cart and found Amelia still there crying over her mother and father. Percy's heart went out for the girl, he was asked to protect her but...but he failed. He wanted to kill these men so badly, but he knew if anyone had a say in their lives it was her.

"Amelia," Percy called out, the girl looked up with tear stained eyes. They looked beaten, broken, she looked like she could shatter like glass.

Percy put down the two men before her, there was another man Percy had knocked out, making the grand total of three people he had as prisoner. He grabbed his swords and put them away turning to face the girl before him.

"Three of them are still alive," Percy said in a gentle tone, "it's up to you to decide what to do with them."

The girl looked at the unconscious men with nothing but hate and disdain in her eyes. He looked up at Percy with such hate the demigod almost flniched. She opened her mouth and spoke, "I want them killed."

Percy sighed and nodded, "okay, I'll do that," he made to unsheathed his blade when she stopped him.

"No, not you," the girl spoke up, "they'll face Northern justice, I-I have to do it."

Percy looked alarmed, "you?! No you don't have to I can-"

"-The one to judge them must carry out the sentence," she cut through Percy's protests, "I called fo their heads. I must kill them."

"No," Percy narrowed his eyes, "you're just a child, barely 10, you're father won't want this for you."

"My father is dead!" the girl yelled back as her strong features from before suddenly broke down into nothing as she cried and cried. Percy said nothing as he bent down and held her crying form in his arms letting her get out all her tears. The young girl put her hands around him and held Percy tight as she cried herself to sleep.

Percy put the girl away to sleep inside the cart as he turned to the battle ground before him. He needed to take care of the bodies, he didn't know the proper funeral procedures for this land, so he decided to just keep Thomas and Margaret's bodies safe until Amela wakes up.

The demigod found rope in Thomas' cart and used it to tie his three prisoners up tightly, though from their wounds Percy doubted they would wake up any time soon. He tied up up next to the horses and asked Buttercup and the other to take care of them and if anyone of them seemed to be waking up to kick them in the face until the fall asleep again.

Percy then went into the forest and gathered the other bodies. He searched them for anything valuable, coins or other trinkets. He found several silver and bronze coins in their pockets and in one of the archers he found a necklace in the shape of a leaf that looked expensive.

Percy knew that Amelia needed to be taken care off, without her father and mother for her she would either have to live alone or with relatives. But either way it would be best to send her off with some money on hand, something to get her started.

Percy made sure to take anything he thought could be useful to sell and earn money for the girl. And to that end he searched all the bodies removing whatever he thought could be sold. After he was done he buried all the bodies in a ditch, he didn't care if that wasn't what their culture dictated, he didn't care for the whims of monsters.

He brought back all the items to the cart just in time for Amelia to wake up, rubbing her eyes back to the nightmare she found herself living in.

Percy spent a few minutes with her, making sure she was alright before breaching the subject about her parent's bodies. She told him that her family always buried their dead, so that they wouldn't come back to haunt the living.

So Percy did just that, he gathered firewood from the forest and created a pye for Amelia's parents. When he was done Amelia lite a flame and sent the pyre ablaze. Percy stood by her side as they watched the flames rise into the night.

It took some time, but Percy and Amelia stayed, making sure nothing remained. Percy had to hide the bones from her, she didn't realise the flames weren't hot enough to burn them too. He buried them far away, but together.

"What about them?" Amelia asked at the three unconscious men who still hadn't woken up.

"You're right, they deserve nothing but death," Percy nodded as he readied Buttercup and the other horses, "but you are too young to kill. I won't let you."

"Then are you going to do it?" the little girl asked hotly.

"No, you said it yourself, I'm not one of you, but your father did tell me of someone named Lord Stark that ruled this place, think he might be able to help us?"

The girl's eyes light up with a spark of understanding as she nodded her head furiously.

Percy sighed, "good, now….do you have any idea how to reach Winterfell?"

"Yes, father….father said we must just follow the road and it will lead us to the castle. He said we would never miss it if we just kept an eye out for it."

"Alright...you and me will ride on Buttercup here, I'll tie those three up in the back of the cart," Percy told her as they did just that.

As Percy put the three bandits into the cart he turned to the tow horses and whispered, "tell me if they wake up."

" _You got it!_ " the horses cried out in agreement, apparently they had taken a real shine to Percy.

When they left on the road it was a few hours before dawn. Percy managed to guide the cart and Buttercup very well on his own thanks to his ability to talk to the horses. In an hour's time they reached a fork in the road, luckily there was a sign right there for the castle. It took them another few hours to see the castle come up in the horizon, and by that time it was nearly dawn.

Percy was honestly mesmerized by the castle, it looked intimidating from here, one could only guess how it looked up close. It's walls were high and thick, it's tops looked to be lined with men patrolling every side of that thing and on each wall was a banner of a grey wolf, the symbol of the house Stark if Thomas was to be believed.

It took some time reaching there but eventually they got to the gates. Four men stood before the massive wooden gates, each armed with a spear and shield.

"Halt," one called out stepping forward, "what is your business here?"

Percy turned to Amelia who didn't look like she would be talking anytime soon, whether out of fear or sheer awe at the sight before her was unknown. So he spoke up, "I ah, well you see I was hired to be this girl's family's bodyguard, but last night we were attacked by a group of bandits. I tried to stop them, but her mother and father died."

The guards looked at each other in confusion before the spokesman asked, "that is very unfortunate, but what is your business in Winterfell?"

"Well you see I managed to catch three bandits, one is their leader, Amelia here told me Northern justice was carried out by someone named Stark in here, so I was hoping he could help us out."

The guards looked offended at Percy's casual mention of their lord's name but made no comment on it. The head guards man spoke again, "where are you from? I don't recognize your accent."

"I'm...I'm not from around here," Percy chuckled, "but believe me I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just here to make sure Amelia here is taken care off. That's all...oh, maybe something to eat."

The guards chuckled at that making PErcy less nervous. "Where are the men?"

Percy pointed at the cart, "back there."

The guards moved to look and his eyes bulged out, "they look like they have been trampled by a stamped!"

Percy chuckled as eventually the guards let him in, with one guiding him into the castle.

Percy and Amelia trotted into the castle just as it was waking up for the day. The other portion of the castle had something called Winter's Palace, which was where most of the peasants lived.

Percy's guess as to the nature of this place was proven true, everything did look like it belonged in the 16th century, there were cobblestone walk ways, building made out of wood, stone and hay. Even the people were dressed in such shabby clothes, Percy grew cautious whenever he saw a brown stain somewhere.

As they walked towards the inner portion of Winterfell however a man suddenly started running towards them.

"Amelia!" the man called out. Percy moved for his blade when suddenly Amelia jumped out of his saddle and ran to the man with her arms stretched.

"Uncle!" she cried out with tears in her eyes. The man scooped her up holding her tight as he smiled in joy, while she cried into his shoulder.

Percy and the gaurd looked at each other confused. The demigod got down and walked up to the man, "excuse me sir, are you her uncle?"

The man broke the hug and looked up, "yes I am, why? Who are you? What are you doing here with my brother's cart?"

Percy became sullen as he opened his mouth to tell his sorrowful tale. At the end Amelia was crying again and the man, Gregor, looked heart broken.

"I...I see," the man bowed, "you saved my niece, for that I thank you. You saved her life twice now, I'm sorry my brother is gone, but now...I'm glad she's safe."

Percy nodded as the gaurd spoke, "you'll need to come with us then Gregor, Lord Stark will want to make sure the girl's taken care off."

"Right, of course," the man agreed, "just let me take her home first, the poor girl, must be exhausted."

Percy wanted to say, 'well I haven't' slept either!' but didn't really feel it was the right time to do so.

After handing Amelia to her aunt Percy, Gregor were guided to the proper castle, with an inner wall separating it from Winter's town.

"So Mr. Thomas was coming to visit you?" Percy asked as they walked upto the gates.

"Yes, my brother liked to sell his produce here in Winterfell, got him better coin. He would stay with me and my wife for a few days before leaving back," Gregor sighed, "he had done it so many time, so many time...I just didn't understand, he's gone...he' truly gone?"

Percy sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you did what you could. The fact that you managed to hold your own against three of them was nothing short of miraculous."

Percy looked confused, "what? Three? What are you talking about?"

"Well, those three," he pointed at the unconscious men in the back of the cart, "you did take them on single handedly yes?"

"Yes, but there were more than just three," Percy grumbled, "if there was just three it wouldn't have been an issue."

Gregor and the gaurd looked at each other in surprise. "How many were there?" the gaurd asked.

"Around...9 I think?"

"You took on 9 men in combat?!" Gregor asked in awe.

Percy shrugged, "yeah."

"How old are you?" the gaurd asked, "you couldn't be older than twenty!"

"I'm sixteen actually," Percy shrugged, "actually yesterday was my birthday...I think."

"I'm sorry, birthday?" Gregor asked confused.

"Yeah...wait, don't you all have birthday's here?!" Percy asked horrified, "come on, this has to be a joke right?! Who doesn't have birthdays?!"

"What is this birthday you speak off?" the gaurd asked curiously.

"It's the day you were born," Percy explained, "every year on that day you celebrate your birth. Hence, birth-day."

"Ah you mean a name day!" Gregor exclaimed, "we do have that here! Why just a few weeks ago we were celebrating the young lord Stark's fourteenth name day!"

"You call it a name day?" Percy chuckled, "so stupid."

"Well it's better than birthday," the gaurd sneered.

"No it isn't! Birthday, the day of your birth! It makes perfect sense! More than name day ever does," Percy was about to argue more but when they entered the inner castle walls he stopped at stared. The inside was grand, people walking all around, soldiers training in the training yard to the left, a smithery to the side and even a small kennel near the edges.

"Welcome to Winterfell," the gaurd announced grandly putting on a show for the foreigner besides him, "built by the Starks and maned by them for over thousands of years. The seat of the North and the warder of the North."

Percy whistled, "okay, I'll admit, this is impressive."

The gaurd took him to the stables where a young man took their cart and Percy's horse. The gaurd called over a few others to help pulled down the still unconscious men from the cart as they walked into the great keep in the heart of the castle.

Percy's eyes were glued to everything before him. If he was being honest it was more out of disgust than actually wonder. Everything here looked dirty, even the ground was marshy and wet, with a few areas actually being clean. Maybe it was because he was from a more modern era world, but this place stuck to high heaven!

As they walked into the keep Percy felt a wave of warmth wash over him, the castle seemed to be heated somehow, which was a very curious thing as there didn't seem to be any vents anywhere.

The gaurd took Percy and Gregor into the keep stopping them before a short line of people already gathered. He told them to wait while he went inside, leaving the three guards from before to hold onto the bandit's Percy captured.

Percy waited, but quickly grew impatient, "how much longer do we have to wait?"

"It won't be long now," Gregor shrugged, "Lord Stark has yet to open his court, we are waiting for him."

Percy grumbled, he couldn't really fault the man, it was pretty early in the morning, heck Percy himself probably wouldn't be awake at this time of the day if he was in camp right now!

Workers passed by them, carrying food and other items along the way that made Percy drool and his stomach grumbled, Gregor noticed this and promised to get something for him to eat once this was over. Percy thanked the man, it was a kind offer.

Eventually the line started to move, it took about five minutes for the next person to go in, but eventually it was Percy's turn.

They walked into what looked to be the grand hall for the castle, with a single table near one corner where a man in robes and covered with iron chains sat taking record with a quill on some sort of paper. Percy really didn't understand why he was chains around his body, maybe it was a fashion statement of some kind, this land was getting weirder and weirder by the second!

There were also several guards in the room, with some in full armour and sword. The banner for the Stark symbol was all over the walls, and sitting before Percy was was a man in a large throne like chair covered in fur looking very grim.

Percy presumed he was this Lord Stark everyone was talking about. He didn't look like he had ever smiled in his life, but the strangest thing was Percy thought he recognized him. He was so puzzled by the man's face that he didn't notice Gregor getting down on one knee and lowering his head before the man.

The others looked to Percy, who remained standing still trying to figure out where he saw the man before. Gregor noticed the silence and looked up at Percy, "you need to bow," he hissed.

Percy snapped out of his daze and finally noticed Gregor bowing. "What? Oh, right," Percy lowered his head respectfully before quickly bringing it back up.

"You need to get on one knee," he hissed again.

Percy scoffed, "yeah, no, I don't do kneeling."

The man with the chains looked surprised while Lord Stark looked confused. He cleared his throat, "it's fine. Tell me what this is all about."

Gregor got up and quickly began to explain to Lord Stark what had happened, why Percy was here, who the people that was brought before him were and how they came to him for judgement.

"I see," Lord Stark stroked his chin, "you there boy, what is your name?"

"My name's Percy, Percy Jackson."

"I see, and you are Ironborn?"

"What?" Percy looked confused.

"Are you Ironborn boy?"

"What's that? A vitamin deficiency?"

The Lord looked taken back while his gaurd smirked in joy. Stark cleared his throat, "no, it's a race of people. They live on islands and sail the seas."

"Oh, well no, I mean I like sailing and all but I'm not this Ironborn thing. Why do you ask?"

"The Ironborn also have a tendency of not bowing," he said in a patronising tone, which Percy obviously didn't notice. The lord looked at him curiously, "I do not recognize your accent, where are you from?"

Percy sighed, "I'm from a place called America, though I don't really think you would know it."

"No, I don't' believe I do."

"Yeah that's what I thought. I swear one moment everything's fine the next I'm in the middle of a lake with no idea how I got there."

"I see...and where is this America?"

"Well I don't really know. I mean if I had a map I could probably show you but, but I don't really think that's going to help," Percy grumbled.

"I see," the lord looked suspicious, "why exactly did you come here to Westeros then?"

"I told you, I don't know. One moment I was at home and the next I was here," Percy sighed before suddenly realising he was giving too much information away, he needed to be careful. He needed to cover his tracks, now, "I mean, I think I lost my memory or something. I did suffer a big blow to the head, my brain was racking when I woke up."

"I see," Stark looked at the criminals, "wake them up, I'll here from them too."

The guards nodded as they went to fetch water to wake the unconscious bandits. While they did that Lord Stark began asking Percy more questions.

"Did you really fight them all?" he asked skeptically.

"Yup," Percy nodded, not willing to give out any more information out, unless he was sure this Stark guy wasn't bad.

"Where did you train?"

"Well it's complicated, I usually trained at a special place called ah, well it's called Montauk," Percy lied. Well not really, he trained at camp half-blood, the place where all other demigods trained, and it was located at Montauk, so it was more of a white lie than anything else.

"Who trained you?"

"I had a trainer called Chiron," Percy searched for any flash of recognition, but finding none he continued, "plus I had to fight, a lot."

"Does anyone else from your land intend on coming here?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, heck I don't even know how I got here let alone them," and suddenly Percy got a flash of brilliance, "wait a minute! I knew I recognized you! You're Sean Bean!"

The other's looked at Percy's sudden outburst with curiosity. "What do you mean?" Lord Stark asked curiously.

"You look exactly like Sean Bean!" Percy cried out in joy, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere!"

"Who is Sean Bean?" Lord Stark asked confused.

"He's an actor where I'm from, and a very good one," Percy smiled, "played in Lord of the rings, was a James Bond villain and I think also a lot more. But he always died for some reason."

The men sent each other looks, confused as to what just the boy was saying. Percy on the other hand was just smiling like an idiot amazed he could meet Sean Bean!

"And this, Sean Bean person, he's from your country?" Lord Stark asked curiously.

"Well kind off, he's from this place called Britain, but he does travel to America all the time," Percy shrugged.

Lord Stark turned to the man with chains around his head, "have you ever heard of this America during your time with the Citadel? Or this Britain?"

The man shook his head, "no my lord, can't say that I have. Though there is much of the world we do not know, perhaps he comes from the West?"

Percy turned to the man, he sounded like a scholar, though he didn't understand how anyone smart would ever think wearing chains would be a cool.

"Hm, sounds like he might have come from the West then," Ned speculated, "maybe the Ironborn know where he comes from? They have seem more of this world than anyone else, they could at least give you a clue Jackson on your origins."

Percy internally rolled his eyes, he really doubted that was possible. But before he could say anything else the three bandits were brought forth, awake and now in iron chains. Their injured were now bruised black.

As they were walked in they looked at Percy and suddenly they stopped.

"Demon!"

"Get him away!" All three rushed to the other side of the hall, running away from Percy in terror. The guards had to grab them by their necks and pull them to stand in front of Lord Stark. They kept sending frightened looks at Percy, the demigod did nothing but glare a them, scaring them even more.

Stark was surprised at their reaction to the strange boy, but quickly schooled his features looking at the prisoners furiously, "you three have been charged with the crime of raiding,attempted rape, thieving and manslaughter. How do you plead?"

They said nothing, looking away from Stark's eyes. Percy growled loudly, scaring them as the leader whispered, "g-guilty."

"Then I sentence you to the block," Stark decreed causing the prisoners to become frantic.

"Wait! We are willing to take the Black!" the archer yelled out. The other men suddenly became still as a look of utter _joy_ came upon their faces.

"Yes, yes! We'll take the Black!" the other two cried out in agreement.

Lord Stark looked grim but nodded, "very well, you three will be transported to the wall, guards take them down to the cells and tend to their wounds."

Percy looked confused as the now calm bandits were taken away in front of his very eyes. Percy looked at them leave, one even had the balls to smirk at him in triumph. Something was wrong.

Percy turned to Lord Stark, "what just happened here? Why exactly do they look like they just won the lottery?"

"Lottery?" Stark asked, "is that something you have in this America?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be only for someone's who's really lucky. So why exactly are those three killers looking lucky?"

Ned looked at Luwin and the Maester spoke up, "in our country when a criminal is captured they have a choice, either they suffer the punishment set about by the lord of the land, or take up the Black and go North to the Wall."

"The Wall?" Percy asked, 'was it like the Great Wall of China or something?'

"The Wall is a gigantic mass of ice and stone built to over 700 feet," Luwin explained as Percy's jaw slowly dropped, "it's kept to keep the Wildlings out and those men have now been assigned to become watched on that wall."

Percy blinked, "so...it's like a prison?"

"Well, yes, in a way I think so," Luwin nodded.

"I see," Percy groaned as he turned to Lord Stark, "that's letting them off a little too easy don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Stark asked.

"Those men orphaned a little girl, they tried to rape her and took away all chance of her having a normal life. How is simply sending them to prison compensation for that?"

Gregor looked like he was about to faint. The man on Stark's side with the blade looked like he wanted to attack Percy while the maester looked curious as to what Lord Stark's reaction would be.

Stark took a calming breath and spoke, "in this land the king has decreed that any prisoner willing to take the Black must be allowed to do so. This is regardless of the crime they have committed."

Percy grumbled, "don't take this the wrong way, but that's a shitty law. What if they escape while being transported? What is thy escape the Wall itself? Wouldn't that mean they will face no punishment at all?"

"If anyone deserted the wall they will be found and beheaded," Stark explained, "they get one chance, not another."

Percy grumbled, "fine, it's not my business anyway, as long as Amelia is satisfied then I can't say anything."

"Good. Now I'm curious Jackson, what exactly is your intention in this country? What are you planning on doing next?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. Honestly I'm more focused on getting something to eat and some sleep than what to do next. Maybe...maybe I'll explore this world, try and figure out what exactly this place all about. And who knows? Maybe along the way I'll find something about my home land or something," which is possible if magic existed in this world.

They were then dismissed by Lord Stark's and Gregor took him to his own. He was given a heavy meal, thanks to Gregor's wife and a bed to sleep in. Percy took off the armour he was wearing and his weapons, keeping only the dagger tucked under his pillow just in case. As he dozed off to sleep he wondered to himself just what he was going to do here. Whatever it was it was going to be spectacular!

And who knows maybe this world has their own version of the greek gods Percy could turn too? Either way, it was a matter for another day.

* * *

 **So I decided Percy landed two years before the start of the books, meaning he's going meet the Stark children at a young age. I'm increseaing thier ages to match the GOT show instead of the books, it would be much more realistic this way. Honestly, GRR Martin must have been on acid when he imagined a 13 year old girl getting rapped. Sesh!**

 **And to all my fans from my other stories, I have no abanded them, no do I plan too. But after a time it tends to get borign writing the same thing over and over again, seriously I need a break from that bull. PJG especially, it's starting to really weigh me down.**

 **Also! I haven't decided on pairings yet!**

 **Anyway I'll post the next chapter when I can, please do review and ell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Percy woke up a few hours later and looked around. His room wasn't really a room so much as it was the storage closet where Gregor stored all his grains and procure. But Percy didn't really mind, he wasn't much for luxury, after all he did spend the majority of his life sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

Percy sighed as he got up and stretched, his body ached, and his armour and things were packed away into a corner, just where he left them. He looked through them once more, finding the money and jewels he had hidden away in the various pockets.

Percy got up and walked out finding Gregor outside talking to another man. He looked over and immediately noticed Percy walking towards him. He ended his conversation with his friend and sent him off, turning to great Percy.

"Ah you're awake I see," Gregor greeted with a smile, "had a nice rest?"

"Very, thanks for that Gregor," Percy smiled, "what's the time?"

"I would say it's just about sunset," Gregor said looking at the sky, "are you hungry?"

Percy shrugged, "I could eat."

"Good, the wife has made some pot pie, I hope that will suffice," Gregor invited him into the house where his wife and Amelia were in the kitchen.

Percy sighed at the sight of the child, Gregor noticed this "do not feel bad Jackson, there isn't much you can do."

"I know, but…it just doesn't seem fair," Percy shrugged, "those men get to live while Amelia remains an orphan. It's sad."

"Yes, but such is the law, and it is not the place of common folk like us to questions it," Gregor spoke like a man content as he sat down motioning Percy to sit besides him.

As they ate dinner Percy questioned Gregor about the world he now lived in. Subtle prodding at first, like what the Wall as, or just why the Hades it existed. He answered as best he could, but Percy had a feeling he wasn't getting the whole picture.

As they finished dinner Gregor got up and stretched, "are you up for a drink Jackson?"

Percy froze, "a drink?"

"Yes, I was thinking of going down to the pub," Gregor motioned to the door, "do you wish to join me? Consider it my treat."

Percy blinked, "I ah, I can't, I'm underage."

The common man was confused, "what do you mean?"

"I am below 18, I can't drink alcohol," Percy blinked, 'no, wait, this is medieval times, was it the same here?'

"What?!" Gregor roared before laughing out loud hartley, "my boy that is ridiculous! A lad such as you can drink all you wish! What sort of people wouldn't allow a man the right for a drink?!"

Percy shrugged, "it's the law in my country."

"No offence Jackson, but your country sounds horrible," Gregor smirked.

Percy chuckled, "yeah, maybe."

"So? Do you wish for a drink?"

Percy shrugged, "yeah, why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

Gregor told his wife that they were going out and soon Percy found himself inside a pub that looked exactly like a tavern from a medieval movie. Drunks all around, people cheering loudly, the smell of freshly baked bread and the whiff of what smelt like vomit coming from near the back.

Personally, Percy was disgusted, but he hid it well.

Gregor took him to a seat in the back and ordered two jugs of mead. He turned to Percy and smiled, "have you ever had a drink before?"

Percy shook his head, "no, not really."

"Bloody damn shame that," Gregor sighed, "now, tell me more about your country Jackson, I'm curious. It sounds like a unique place."

Percy nodded as he did just that. Their mead arrived soon after and Percy took a quick sip. The watery liquid was thick and groggy, like chunky soad. Only instead of sugar he wa drinking alcohol. Not really amazing, but it was an experience.

"What? So you're telling me people elect other people to lead? Not kings?" Gregor asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

Percy rolled his eyes, "yes Gregor, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Bullshit."

"No, it's true," Percy shrugged, "honestly it's much better than the system you have here."

"No it isn't!" a man from the table across yelled out, "our king is our king! It's his children's right to gain the throne just like their father had!"

Percy shrugged, "and how many of those kings always turned out to be good?"

The man and the two others listening with him became silent. They looked at each other whispering in silent as they began to think.

"And how many times has one of the leaders you elected turn out to be bad?" A man further away called out. Percy blinked, he didn't realise so many people had been listening in on him talking.

"Well, honestly a lot," the man smiled, "but we always find out, and when we do we kick them out of office and elect someone else. Can you do the same to a king without killing half the country first?"

And once again the people were stumped, Percy smirked as he sipped his mead. Hm, this was tasting better. Maybe it was an acquired taste?

"So what is is special about your country?" Gregor asked, prompting a change in topic.

Percy hummed, "well lets see, we have a proper education system for one."

"What does that mean?" someone asked.

"It means everyone in the country is taught in a school."

"You mean like a maester?" the first eavesdropper asked.

"A what?" Percy looked surprised.

"A maester," Gregor explained, "he was the man with Lord Stark writing down the happenings of the court."

"You mean the guy wrapped in chains?" Percy asked remembering the man in question.

"The very same."

"Huh, what's so special about him?"

"He's a maester," a tall buff looking man explained, "he is a very learned man who trained for many years in the citadel. Each chain link he wears symbolizes a subject he has mastered."

Percy nodded, "I see, so like a professor?"

The man and the others looked confused, "I don't know what you mean."

Percy sighed, "right, sorry. But yeah, kind of like a maester. Every man, woman and child were trained similarly like the man, though not for so long. We do 12 years and then stop, many go for further studies, but a few don't."

"12 years?!" a man yelled out, "good Gods man! Why are your people so determined to waste away a fourth of their lives!?"

Percy blinked, "a fourth? What do you mean? The average life span in America is like, 80 years or something."

"80 years?!" they gasped. Gregor spoke quickly, "you mean the people who live in your land live upto 80 years?!"

Percy shrugged, "well yeah, a few more than that. Heck I think the oldest living person is a hundred or something. Compared to that 12 years is nothing."

And Percy had them hooked. He told them about his country and how it was founded, the principle that every man, woman and child, no matter their creed, colour or religion were treated equally.

When he was done he was assaulted with even more questions. Half the pub was listening to him talk, enchanted by his words, Percy was honestly surprised so many people were so damn curious.

"I have to say lad your country sounds like a dream," a sceptical man near the back of the enormous crowd Percy had gathered spoke up.

Percy shrugged, "maybe."

"Tell me, you mentioned other religions, do you have the Faith of the Seven there?" a man in a brown rag asked.

The other patrons grumbled, a man called out, "come on brown brother, can't we have one night without faith being involved?!"

Percy guessed this guy was a monk or something, and this Faith of the Seven must have been a religion here.

"Well I don't really know about any Faith of the Seven, but we do have a lot of other religions there," Percy shrugged.

"No Seven?" the man looked horrified, "what do you worship then?"

Percy hummed, "well, most don't really bother."

The people looked horrified.

"What?!"

"Are you all faithless?!"

"What land do you hail from?!"

Percy grumbled as the insults came washing over him. He slammed his mug on the table, "shut up!" the people stopped, "now, what exactly did I do wrong?"

"How can a country live without any faith?" the brown brother asked.

"Very easily," Percy shrugged, "we don't need religion to govern our lives, we aren't savages. Everyone in my country is educated, we know how to live comfortably and people don't die of starvation or in wars. What exactly should we pray to the Gods for?" the people looked confused, Percy was starting to make sense.

"So you don't practice any faith?" the monk asked, 'damn this guy's annoying.'

Percy sighed, "no, I never said that. There is one religion I believe in," he narrowed his eyes, 'considering I belong to it.'

"Well? What is it?" the brown brother asked.

Percy sighed, "do you guys really want to know?" they nodded, "well it's called Greek."

Gregor blinked, "Geek?"

"No, greek." Percy sighed, "there isn't really a name for it. There never was a need for a name. It's very old, back then people knew what you were talking about when you mention it."

"What is it?" a young man asked from behind the crowd. The people all turned and upon seeing the man they all quickly backed away.

"Lord Stark," they bowed and whispered at the red haired boy with blue eyes. Percy looked at him and the two others besides him. One was taller, with black hair and grey haunting eyes, he reminded Percy a lot of Lord Sean Bean. The other was a smiling lad with brown hair and gentle eyes, something about him made Percy like him.

"Please, don't stop, I want to hear more," the young man and his companions walked up to the table next to Percy's, immediately the men sitting there got up with their drinks and began to stand.

Percy blinked at he noticed all eyes were once again on him. 'was this normal for them? What a messed up world,' the demigod shrugged, "well okay then. Basically it all started with the Earth mother Gaea and the Primordial of the sky, Uranus."

"I'm sorry what?" the brown haired boy laughed, "what nonsense are you talking about? Earth mother? Primordial? Are you drunk already?"

Percy glared at the boy, nevermind what he thought before, this guy sucks.

"Enough Theon, let him tell his tale," the black haired boy glared at the boy. The idiot chuckled and shrugged, the black haired boy turned to Percy and bowed, "please, continue."

"Although some context would be appreciated it," the red haired boy spoke, "though Theon was crude about it, he was right. We aren't aware of these terms you use. So if you could, explain it to us."

"Right," Percy leaned back, "basically it's like this Gaia is the Earth, she's what we live on, what we farm on and the source of life. That's why we call her mother Earth. And Uranus is the sky, surrounding her like a protective shield, he is the air around us and the sky above. Got it so far?"

The monk nodded, "this sounds similar to the Father and Mother of our faith."

"Except the Father and Mother aren't the very land and sky themselves brother," the rough looking man argued.

"Right, anyway, Gaia and Uranus were married and out of their union came several creatures. Gaia loved them all, but Uranus, seeing that they looked nothing like him or his wife, by the way I have to mention, basically all the beings in the story look like us humans. They basically made us in their image…or maybe it's the other way around, who knows.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right, children. Every child Uranus had with Gaia he threw into Tartarus, which is basically our version of hell. Ah, you guys do have hell here yes?"

"Yes, we do, in fact we have seven," the monk explained.

Gregor scoffed, "you mean the Faith does. We who keep to the old faith have only one."

Percy shrugged, "yeah, sure. Anyway, he threw them all into Tartarus until finally Gaia gave birth to the Titans. Beings who looked beautiful and were powerful. The kind Uranus wanted. And so he was happy, but Gaia was not. She was heart broken to have killed all her children before, and so using the now fully Titans she had Uranus strung up and killed. And the Titan to lead the others into the killing of their own father was named Kronos."

The people in the bar hissed, a cold wind came into the pub startling Percy. His hands went to his pocket where he felt Riptide rest, he looked around, 'he can't be here can he? No…No, I must be imagining things.'

"Sounds like a horrible man, imagine killing your own father," one old man shook his head disappointed.

"Well you can't blame him," a younger man argued, "if your father had killed all the children that came before you, you would have done the same!"

"Kin slaying is never justified!" a man called out as a small argument broke out between the people.

"Alright enough!" the red haired Stark boy called out, "I wish to see this tale finished today, now seat down!" the people obeyed quickly as everyone once again turned to Percy.

"Are you willing to continue?" the black haired boy asked.

Percy waved away his concern, "I'm fine. Anyway, the Titans now ruled over the Earth, content, but Kronos, now the king among them, was restless. There was a prophecy, because he killed his father, his child would do the same to him."

"Ha! I told you!"

"Shut up old man!"

"Quite!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "anyway, yeah, needless to say Kronos didn't want that to happen, but he couldn't bring himself to kill his own children when they were just a babe. So instead, he swallowed them whole, trapping them inside of him." Que the disgusted looks, "one by one as his wife birthed their children, he would swallow them whole. Until the sixth child was born and Rhea, couldn't stand the sight of seeing her child eaten once more. So she hide the child, tricking Kronos, and the child grew.

"His name was Zeus, and he was powerful. He grew up not knowing his true heritage, but after a certain time it became obvious as he grew in power. He tricked Kronos into spewing his guts, releasing his brothers and sisters, these six were know as the Gods, and they began a war against the Titans.

"Zeus, Hades, Hera, Demetre, Hestia and Poseidon, they fought hard and eventually, they won. Selling their father away in Tartarus and punishing the Titans that chose to fight against them. They became the rulers of the Earth, each obtaining a domain for themselves.

"Zeus took out the mantle of King of the Gods and ruler of the sky's, the very same title his grandfather Uranus held. Hades took over the Underworld, the land where the dead go and live out the rest of eternity. Hera became Zeus' wife and the queen of the Gods, Demetre became the goddess of the harvest, Hestia became the goddess of the hearth and Poseidon became the god of the seas.

"Eventually there came more Gods, all sons and daughters of Zeus. Ares the god of war, Athena the goddess of warcraft and intelligence, Hephaestus the smith of the gods, Apollo the god of the sun, Artemis the goddess of the moon and virginity, Aphrodite the goddess of love, Dionysus the god of drinking and Hermes the god of thieves.

"And that is the religion of the Greeks," Percy finished with a sigh and a long chug finishing his drink, "so, any questions?"

"Why do you have two war gods?" the Stark boy asked.

"Ares is more brutal than intelligent," Percy shrugged, "he's frankly an idiot who doesn't think and just reacts. Athena on the other hand is a tactician and a master strategist, she's the smart one in the family."

"Wait, did you say you have a god of smithery?" the monk asked.

"Oh not again," the people groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, Hephaestus, why?"

"The Faith of the Seven has a Smith as well," the monk looked proud of that fact.

"Yeah, well you have seven gods and I have twelve, so suck it," Percy snorted causing everyone to laugh hard. Even the brown brothers didn't look to offended, hurt, but not offended.

"So you have a God for everything huh?" Theon, the annoying brant from before asked.

Percy shrugged, "basically."

"Do you have a god of the sea?"

Percy sighed, "weren't you listening? That's Poseidon, he's the god of oceans and water. Well, a lot more than just that, but yes, we do."

"Hm, sounds a lot like the drowned god we Ironborn worship," the boy groaned scratching his chin.

"Huh, the Ironborn has a god too?" Percy asked surprised.

"Of course we do," Then puffed out his chest, "the Drowned God, he who dwells beneath the waves. He is a vengeful god that guides our ships and our blades. His mortal enemy, the Storm God and him wage battle every time during the storms. Every Time an Ironborn dies he will go into the God's hall and feast for eternity, their every whim taken care off by mermaids."

Percy's eyes widened, 'wait…a God of the sea? Whose eternal rival is the god of Storms? That sounds like Poseidon and Zeus, and everyone knows they both hate each other. This might be it! My dad might exist in this world!'

"What's your name?" Percy asked the boy.

The boy looked startle, but answered, "Theon, Theon Greyjoy," he smiled as if the names was to mean something to Percy.

Instead Percy ignored him, "Then, tell me moe of the Drowned God, he sounds a lot like my own religion's Sea God."

Theon grinned pompously, "gladly!"

The pubbers soon went their own way after that, Percy's tales done for the night. Theon spoke to Percy for a few moments before the Stark child told him that they were leaving Percy wanted him to stay but knew he couldn't ask for that. So the little information he had on hand should be enough.

That night Percy helped Gregor into his bed, the poor guy had drunk one too many drinks, though his wife seemed used to it. Percy went to his room and looked over all the items he had on hand.

A few gold coins, several silver ones and bronze. A box filled with precious gems, half of which Percy was leaving with Gregor to help raise Amelia.

A map, two swords, a bag with food and camping tools. He had a horrible set of armour and one set of underwear that was honestly too tight for him to move properly in. Things needed to change.

The next day Percy woke up bright and early, Gregor was still asleep but his wife was awake. She told Percy any trading goods wouldn't be open just yet and to wait for Gregor before going off on his own, lest he get conned into a bad deal.

Percy agreed, but he didn't feel like just wasting his time in the house, especially since Gregor's wife refused to let him help out in anyway, 'it's improper to have a guest work,' she claimed. So instead Percy decided to explore this new place he found himself in.

The people were still waking up, the sun had just risen in the morning. But there were the cheers of several loud voices coming from the mina castle that drew his attention. Growing curious Percy decided to check it out.

Surprisingly the guards were very lax about letting him through this time. As Percy walked in the castle courtyard he found himself before a training yard where several soldiers were practising combat.

A few were dueling with a blade or some form of weaponry while the others watched them from afar. Percy observed them and found their skills….pathetic. They had no tact, no grace, and worst of all no force behind their strikes. A few soldiers were good enough, but the rest? Forget it.

Btu Percy didn't notice a pair of fighters tha seemed to be a skill above the rest. The pair had gained a lot of attention to their spar as several soldiers cheered one or another one. The two were young, covered with padded armour and wielding dulled swords. They weren't something amazing, but compared to the rest of these idiots they looked like Gods.

"Alright enough!" a man overwatching the spar called out. He had white hair tied together in a braid in the front, a large body with one hand on his blade at all times. Percy remembered him being the guard standing behind Lord Stark the day before, guess he was also the trainer for these kids.

"Theon, you did well, but next time keep your shield up, or Jon will ring your head like a bell," the man told one boy who Percy now recognized as Theon. He then turned to the other boy, "and you Jon, keep at it, don't ever let up, not even for a second. Remember, if he doesn't learn this here, he'll die out there."

The black haired boy from last night was under the second helmet, he nodded, "aye Ser Rodrick."

"Good, now get some rest, the both of you," the man dismissed the boys and went to teach another soldier who was swinging against a dummy, yelling about his form.

The boys walked towards Percy, they looked up and were surprised to see him there. Theon grinned, "hello there soothsayer! I'm surprised to see you up so early!"

"Tread lightly Theon," Jon warned.

"It's fine Snow," Theon waved him off, grinning at Percy, "so? What do you think of our skills? Are we worthy of facing one of your many gods of war?"

Percy snorted, "hardly. You need more training Theon, heck, I can kick your ass no problem," that last part might have been seen as baiting…if that wasn't exactly what Percy was trying to do. After all it wasn't like he had anything else to do right now.

Theon raised an eyebrow, "oh really? I heard a rumour you beat up three bandits in the forest on the way here, is that true?"

Percy shrugged, "yeah, expect it was way more than just three."

"Oh, I completely believe you," Then snorted.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "if you care to test me I'm more than willing to give a shot. After all I haven't trained in some time, should be fun."

Theon and Jon shared a look. Jon schook his head, but that just seems to make Them smile more. He turned to Percy, "challenge accepted. Grab a sword from the rack."

Percy did as as he and Then walked to the center of the training yard and faced each other. Jon constantly whispered to Theon that this was a bad idea but the Greyjoy didn't care to listen.

"Begin!" Theon called out as he charged Percy with his sword swinging wildly over head. The demigod couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, kicking Theon's hand off his sword before knocking the pommel of his blade into the teen's forehead.

"Agh!" Theon yelled grabbing his head in pain, "that hurt!"

"It's supposed to," Percy snorted, "you're impatient Then, that'll cost you."

The Greyjoy growled as he grabbed his blade and charged Percy once more, only for Percy to hit his exposed wrist, once more disarming him.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled.

"Stop sucking," Percy shrugged.

"What does that even mean?!" Then roared.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "sucking? It mean to perform poorly, which you are doing."

"What is going on here!" came the loud booming voice of ser Rodrick as he came charging towards them. "Theon! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was just have a spar with him," Theon snorted.

"A spar?! This isn't a game boy! I train you to be the best! Not pick fights with the common folk who have never seen a blade before!"

"Well excuse me, but this common folk just kicked your student's butt," Percy snorted, he wasn't arrogant, but Percy wasn't just going to let some old man insult his skills.

The man looked at Percy properly for the first time and realised it was the same boy as yesterday, the one that didn't kneel. The same one who supposedly took on 9 bandits at once.

"You're the boy," Rodrik groaned, "the one from America?"

Percy nodded, "yup. Hello."

"What are you doing here?" the master at arms asked.

"Well, I was bored," Percy shrugged, "I wanted to see what kind of sword talent you guys had. And from what I'm seeing there's isn't much."

Theon winced, this was matched by the gawking stares of several other men all watching the small confrontation.

"You overestimate yourself," Rodrik glared.

"No, I don't I do," Percy shrugged, "it's just a fact."

"You may be skilled to a level boy, but there are those out there with skills you cannot even dream off," the old man warned.

"I still think I can take them," Percy shrugged, once again it wasn't ego but fact. He had matched blows with the god of war at the age of 12, and since then had only improved with time. He was bragging, he truly didn't think the people he would face here had the skills to match up to him, a demigod.

"Then will you face me?" the master at arms asked.

Percy was a little taken back, he didn't think the man wanted to fight that badly. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean-" Percy tried to apologize but was stopped by Rodrik.

"No, your ego will one day get you killed, unless you see that there are in fact those out there beyond you. No apologize will get you out of this young one," Rodrik moved back, taking Theon's blade from his grasp and facing Percy.

The son of Poseidon blinked, the old man didn't understand. The reason Percy apologized wasn't because of fear of a battle, but because he didn't like offending people. He was just trying to be nice. But if it was a fight he wanted….

Percy readied his blade. The two stared at each other and then moved. The older man's movements were slower, but his swings were practiced and calculated. Percy was immediately on the defencive, blocking the strikes.

Rodrik was surprised to be honest, he expected the child to fold within the first strike. But he lasted longer, dodging and parrying the strikes. The old master met Percy's eyes and instead of the carefree gaze he saw before, it was now hard and serious.

And suddenly Percy moved.

He pushed back Rodrik's blade, swung his upwards, catching it by the crossguard and with a flick drew it out of his grasp. Before the master at arms could do anything Percy's blade was at his throat, both hands folded, ready to thrust at a moment's notice.

Rodrik couldn't believe his eyes. His blade was halfway across the battlefield, the young man's blade was on his neck. His eyes…they were like a storm about to wreck a ship. Everyone was quite.

Percy lowered his blade and suddenly the stormy eyes changed to ones of leisure and calm as he grinned cheerfully, "see, what did I tell you? It's not arrogance old man, it's skill."

Rodrik's jaw twitched at the 'old man' comment, though he couldn't bring himself to say a damn word.

Percy looked around and found people staring at him, "what? Something on my face?"

"They are staring because you just defeated the best blade in the castle," Theon explained, "and you did in ten seconds."

Percy shrugged, "oh, is that all. Right, well anyway see you guys later," Percy tossed Theon his blade and walked away leaving the training yard as many people followed him with their eyes.

Percy walked back to Gregor's house who was awake now. They had a short lunch after which Gregor took Percy into town. He took his to a local trader that he knew. Inside Percy took out a hand full of the gems he had and sold it for several coin. Gregor looked at the coins in envy, but he remained silent.

Gregor then took him to tailor for some more clothes, the one set he wore wouldn't' be enough for him. Percy didn't pick anything fancy, just something comfortable enough to fight in.

They then went to the market and bought pickled vegetables, some bread and upon Percy's insistence, milk. Though Gregor didn't really understand why.

Percy then needed a horse, Buttercup was technically Amelia's now, or at least Gregor's, so he would need a new steed. They went to the castle horse breeder, and after some time Percy picked a plain looking brown horse as his new ride. The horse's name was Stone, which was an odd name, but hey he wasn't going to complain.

That afternoon he stood with Gregor and his family at the gates of Winter town. Percy wore his armour over new more comfortable clothing along with a sword on his hip and on on his back. His bag had enough supplies for a month of travel while his coin was kept close on hand.

Percy looked down from on top of Stone, "thank you Gregor, you helped me a lot. Thanks to you I at least know where to start now."

Gregor nodded, "it's the least I can do for you Jackson, I owe you this much."

Percy nodded, "right, and before I forget," he passed a small bag, "don't spend it all on yourself. It belongs to Amelia," and with that Percy turned into the road and took off.

Gregor was confused, he opened the bag and found precious gems inside it, his eyes widened in surprise. His wife was curious as to what was inside and the two cheered their new wealth. They swore to raise Amelia right, after all, she was the reason their lives were not going to improve so much.

Percy traveled day and night towards South. He tried not to push Stone too hard, he didn't want to ride the poor thing to death. He traveled along the King's Road. Gregor warned him against doing that, as bandits would often target lone travellers on the King's Road, but Percy didn't really think they posed a threat to him.

He reached Castle Cerwyn, the closest castle to Winterfell, in a day's time. He got a room for the night and made sure Stone had plenty to eat and drink. He had supper in the tavern below and once again found himself narrating the story of the Greeks and just why he sounded so different.

"So lad, what exactly are you going to do here in our land?" a man everyone here called 'Perry', asked. The man was around 50 with a missing right eye, but he smiled often enough that Percy never really felt creeped out by it.

"Well, I was thinking maybe the Ironborn could help me out," Percy told them a half truth, "I was told no one except them have ever traveled the seas as much. I'm hoping they know where I come from," but in reality Percy knew they could do no such thing. He was actually hoping to learn more about this 'Drowned God' of theirs, who sounded very much like his father.

"So how do you plan on doing that?" Perry asked.

"Well I was hoping to go South and reach Seaguard," Percy remembered Gregor telling him to do that, "And then sail out to the sea and hope to find one that can help me."

Perry nodded, "smart plan lad. Are you good at sailing?"

"Very good," it came naturally to Percy, he had the power of the seas to help with the sailing, and if that wasn't enough, due to his nature every vessel in the sea was his to control, meaning he could handle a brigade with only himself and no crew.

"Hm, well if that's the case you might as well just go to Torrhen's Square and get a boat there. It will be much faster to sail than go by road lad," Perry offered and immediately Percy took the idea to heart.

The next day he changed his plans. He traveled Westwards to Torrhen's Square. Luckily there was a proper trail from the castle to the town, since many made the same journey. Unfortunately Percy wouldn't be able to reach there in a day's time, so he was forced to camp out for the night.

He tied Stone to a tree as he snuggled on his sleep mat. As he slept deeply shadowy figures stepped out of the night and approached him. One drew his blade, raised it high into the air and brought it down on Percy's head.

Ting!

The metal rung as if struck by stone. The man held his now bent blade in horror, "what in the-"

"-Annoying," Percy growled as got up and tackled the man on the ground. He looked down at fearful eyes and without hesitation headbutted him, breaking his nose.

"Kill him!" the man roared in pain holding his bleeding nose.

Percy got up and ran to his weapons. But a sword came flying towards him before he could. So instead Percy grab that sword by the blade, and pulled it from the hands of a startled bandit.

Percy swung the blade, testing it's balance. He shrugged, "not bad," he turned to the bandit, five surrounding him, one of the ground holding his bleeding nose. "This should be fun," Percy grinned as he charged at them.

 **The next day:**

The six bandits from last night limped as their hands were tied together with rope as they were dragged behind Stone.

Percy inspected the coin he stole off them, "not bad. I have to thank you all for the extra coin, I don't think I could have bought a boat with just the money I had before."

"Please don't take us to the Tallharts!" the leader of the bandits, still sprouting a broken nose, begged, "they'll hang us for what we've done!"

Percy shrugged, "you should have thought of that before you went became thieves."

"B-but," the man started to think, and suddenly his eyes light up, "you wanted a boat right?! What if we gave you one? Will you let us go?"

Percy stopped Stone and turned to the man, "what are you talking about?"

"A boat, we have one. Big enough for five men to sail,"the man smiled seeing Percy's interest.

The demigod groaned, "well….how about you show me this boat and then I'll decide."

The man grinned, "deal!"

With the bandit leader on the lead Percy and the others moved out of the main road and into a beaten path. The man guided him Southwards and soon the forest gave way to a large lake which had a river flowing southwards in the distance.

And there, hidden behind a cover of large stones, was a boat with a small sail, a rudder and several mysterious barrels.

Percy looked to his right and saw a small castle off in the distance, it's walls 30 feet high with four towers on each corner. It's port was large and busy, as it was the middle of the afternoon, and it looked quite close.

"See, there, a boat," the bandit leader grinned.

"What's in the barrels?" Percy asked.

"Oh, just some food and rum," the bandit leader shrugged, "the man we nicked this from had it. We never could sell it as the guards in Torreen knows our faces."

Percy hummed, "huh, well then this is very useful."

"Right, so do we have a deal-"

Percy smacked him behind the head knocking him unconscious.

"Why did you do that?!" the other bandits cried out. Percy turned to them and got off Stone. They tried to turn away but failed as Stone simply yanked them back with the rope tied around their hands.

Percy went to each one and knocked them out. He then took them onto the boat and tied them all together. He wasn't actually going to let them go, last time he let bandits go a little girl became an orphan.

Percy secured them onto his new boat and turned to Stone, "so Stone…what do you want to do?"

" _I want to be free master,_ " the horse whined.

Percy smiled, "okay then," he removed the horse saddle and rubbed his mane, "stay safe Stone, and remember to stay away from trouble. Okay?"

The horse neighed in relief and turned around to run away into the forest, enjoying the freedom it was finally granted.

With a sigh Percy stepped onto the boat and suddenly his powers activated. The entire boat came alive, the sail went up, the anchor came up, a wind, that was uncommon, pushed the boat out into the water as the boat sailed towards the Torrhen's Square.

Percy tied the boat there and disembarked with the captured bandits. He found the nearest guards and presented his prisoners to him. And like the bandit leader said, the man recognized the gang immediately.

Percy was brought to the main castle, where a man, presumably Lord Tallhart, congratulated him for a job well done. The man was a strong man, fierce looking, but his smile was kind and the furs he wore seemed thinner than the normal Northerner.

"Young man you have done me a great serice," Lord Tallhart told Percy as she leaned back on his large throne like seat, "tell me, what is it that you are doing here?"

Percy explained, "I'm trying to find my way home, I was hoping to sail to the Iron islands and ask the Ironborn there for some help."

"Ah, I see, a notable endeavour. But be aware young one, the Ironborn are forgiving or kind. Their lord isn't a kind on and their people are…savage to say the least. Be careful in your trip brave one, I wish you the very best of luck."

And with that, and a little bag of gold for the bounty on the bandit's heads, Percy left the castle. He had a lot of coin now, this plus the gems he still hadn't traded away made Percy very comfortable. But since he wasn't going to be using them for some time he decided maybe it was time to spend a little.

Finding a armory Percy decided to change his armour. The pig iron was way to heavy. And while he may not be able to drown it would still be a pain in the ass to stay afloat if he went overboard.

Percy traded in his iron armour and payed a few coins for a new set of protection. He bought steel vambraces and shin guards. For his torso he chose a smaller set of steel plated armour and a new set of castle steel swords, trading in his old ones that were heavy and unbalanced.

As Percy walked to the harbour he noticed a clothing store to the side, and the tailor inside working on something that looked similar to a long coat. Suddenly Percy was struck with the burning desire to have it. After all if he was going to be a sailor he needed to look the part of an adventurer!

He bought a brown leather coat and a large sailor's hat to protect him from the harsh sun. And with that his get-up was complete.

Percy managed to sell the barrel of rum the boat had to a tavern owner, buying several meals and barrels of fresh water with the earned money. He was going to be in the sea for a long time, he needed the food more than anything else.

By nightfall Percy was ready. He had several barrels of food and water on the boat, he untied the small biggy from the port and set sail using his power over the waters to push the boat faster than normal.

Usually people wouldn't sail at night as the airflow would be coming from the sea to the land, but if you were the son of the sea God things like the natural order of things were more of a suggestion than set in stone.

The boat, which he now christened as the Argo, made it's way to the river draining the lake. He followed the various twists and turns to the waters, the landscapes rushing behind him as he traveled at speeds that no sail boat had any business reaching.

And in a few hours time the river opened out into the Blackwater bay, according to the map, and Percy felt the sea call out to him. It was a familiar feeling, one which he always felt when near the body of water, so with a smile, Percy pushed more power into the boat, making it sail faster than before as he shoot out into the open waters of the world.

* * *

 **There we go, a diffrent way from what people would ushally do. I mean seriously, why would Percy serve the Starks? He doesn't even know them.**


End file.
